Gravity Force
The Gravity Force (重力, Jūryoku) or Gravity Famiglia, as Razeluxe91 calls it, is a rather small group of regular users. These users work together in their own storyline, with several joint articles being made by them appearing below. Members *'Firegod00:' ~ I'll be honest; I'm a nice guy, 90% of the time. I'm also the "title master,"'' according to Raze and Yuki. Anything else you'd like to inquire, just send me a message on my talk page, or over Chatango. *'Razeluxe91:' ~ A fun guy who is fun to RP with. Pretty amazing and is a great guide to anyone. *'Lone Black Garuga:' ~ A regular user and known to many, Lone rocks and helps whenever she can. *'Kenji Hiroshi:' ~ Been here since the beginning of the GF. I like music, football, rugby and the occasional hike that wrecks you for two days after it lol. If you want a review done for one of your character articles, leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can accommodate you. (Time Depending lol) *'Ichikue:' ~ A simple average user. I'm always up for an RP and anyone with questions. I am prone to unmentioned to holidays from the wiki so if I don't reply it is nothing personal. *'WanderingShinobi:' ~ I'm not as much a veteran as a lot of the other users here, but I help when I can. Time constraints make me less available, but I can make time if needed. *'ShinobiOfDeath:' ~ A semi-new member alongside WanderingShinobi who loves to RP and is helpful to others. *'Njalm2:' ~ I'm a guy with good intentions but who is prone to be a ruthless critic and agonizingly blunt given certain circumstances - I can be quite perceptive and I enjoy doing reviews, although the quality of them vary from time to time. *'Illuminate Void:' ~ A newer member alongside Njalm2 and Jet'ika and a pretty cool guy. *'Jet'ika (On Temporary Leave) :' ~ A newer member alongside Njalm2 and Void and a very cool guy. *'Twonjr3:' ~ The newest addition to the team. Although he is still a rookie, he has the potential to become a great user. *'Another Poetic Spartan: What do you think I am? *The Twilight of Your Despair:' A former member that rejoined. A collected person who loves to create. *'Sentonara:~ A new member, loves to put his work up for others to see and enjoy. Though most are villains, opened to any ideas. Then, feel free to ask or discuss it with him. *GunzOfWolfz:~ A average user and new member, love to help and do rp's. If you need any help or want to do an rp with me, I will reply as quick as I can. I also love to have people to review my characters. *Northstar1012:' ~ Insert witty comment about myself here. *[[User:Ash9876|'Ash9876']]:~ I'm a new member here! I like making characters and all, and I love a good RP or two. I'm a nice guy to get along with as well, so I hope we get along. *'Soifon1219:' (left) ~ A crazy guy who causes hell when needed. Do not anger him since he has anger management probelms. Some idiotic kid who has come back. Haters, BEWARE! :P *'Grizzaka:' (banned) ~ Yet another cool guy. Nothing much to say about him other than he's freakin cool. Former members *'CrimsonKnight328:' (semi-permanent hiatus) ~ Most fun user ever? Yup. He is one of the most mature users in this group. *'Sadow-sama:' (inactive) ~ A new member and one very awesome dude. *'Fénix-Sama: (Retired) *Koukishi:' (Left) Articles created by Gravity Force Important information *'Gotei 13 (Gravity Force):' ~ Gotei 13 used in our stories. *'Royal Guard (Gravity Force):' ~ The Royal Guardsmen used in our stories. *'Kidō (Gravity Force):' ~ The Kidō list made by us. *'Gintō (Gravity Force):' ~ Our list of Quincy Spells *'Bleach (Gravity Force):' ~ Follows the plot-line of all our characters *'Espada (Gravity Force):' ~ The Espada in our stories. *'Jūsanseiza:' ~ An organization of former Royal Guard members. *'Movement of Venganza:' ~ A group of rogue Arrancar. Species *'Yakubyougami:' ~ Those of which have suppressed their negative side, developing their positive entity at the fullest. *'Heaven's Dark Guardians:' ~ A group of people who protect something or someone which is currently unknown. *'Masukage:' ~ A group of humans similar to Quincies but take on the appearance of shinobi. *'Fōrun-juu:' ~ A group of individuals who have developed an inner animal spirit and gained the powers of said animal, becoming more animalistic as a result. *'Fusion Technique:' ~ A technique used to fuse two individuals of almost equal strength into one. *'Coelen Capitaliter:' ~ A group of Shinigami/Hollow Hybrids akin to Visoreds. *'Roiyarunaito:~ Are the newest incarnation of powerful gods, each weilding a strong elemental force behind them. *The Shade:' ~ Unique individuals that attained Hollow and Shinigami powers simultaneously upon birth. *'Diabolus:' ~ These Devils are a race of spiritual beings born from sin in the pits of Hell, wielding mystical powers to alter their shape, bind beings into diabolical contracts, and collect the souls of humans to gain greater power. *'Jika Monsuta:' ~ Beings created entirely from someones desire and will react to those intentions that gave them life. Most beings from this were created from the Hogyoku. *[[Munashimeisei|'Munashimeisei']]:'~ Beings created from the suppressed emotions of a being, not having a true purpose. The nobodies of the spiritual worlds, doing as they please in the worlds. *Puppet' Character Articles :''Note: These are characters that are created for use by the entire Gravity Force. *'Kugi' (Yuengiri and Combat Instructor)